The Replacement
by ToffyBird
Summary: England falls ill after the recent winter and is unable to attend the next meeting. Wales is sent in his place but he doesn't like how the other nations treat his brother.


**Sup guys! So after becoming very interested in the news lately (most definitely because of Hetalia) I noticed how it mentions England and Wales together a lot of the ****time and then supposed that if it were Hetalia, England probably wouldn't mind his brother Wales that much. Considering how much political stuff they do together. Also I found this pic on DA of the Uk bros, one where Iggy and Wales look alike. And then I started to like the fact that they are almost twins (not like my other story.). AND then I though 'bout how Iggy is kinds misunderstood and needed at least someone to stand up for him... So this was born. Yay.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Wales smiled as he entered the building to the next meeting. He was glad that he finally had the chance of getting out of his own country for a change and meeting some of the other nations; it's been ages since he has. He'd been granted permission to take England's place as he wasn't feeling that great… the winter they both experienced was one of the worst, despite both of them getting pounded by the wind and chilling rain for a couple of weeks non-stop, England (being the bigger county) took the brunt of the damage. Right now he was being looked after by their older, and definitely reluctant, brothers Ireland and Scotland. Wales wasn't sure if it was a good idea leaving them alone together, but he was sure even sick, England could withstand the siblings. He was just going to be a pain to look after. That's why Wales was glad to be at the meeting than at England's home.

Wales flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes as he wandered the halls; he was a bit anxious in meeting the other nations. Would they even know who he was? England probably didn't talk about them much… or at all. Wales frowned at the thought, he didn't want England to hate him, he wasn't like Scotland or Ireland or America. He hoped that by doing this for England, his younger brother will come out of his shell for him.

During his drifting mind, he lost track of where he was going and walked head first into something hard and solid. He fell to the ground, disorientated. Wales looked up, pushing blonde hair out of his eyes, and stared into ocean blue eyes.

"Britain! How's it going bro? … What are you doing on the floor?" The guy said standing over him. Wales tilted his head, he recognised that face. America! England still had some old photos of the young boy (he would always deny it though). Wales didn't see America when he was little, he had no reason to. Wait. Britain?

Wales scrambled to his feet and dusted himself down. "I-I'm not-"

"It's not like you to be late for a meeting Iggy! Come on, I suppose it time to go, otherwise Germany will start shouting again!" He said with a toothy grin.

Wales cringed at the loudness of the boy. He didn't have time to speak or even think before a large hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him the opposite way he was walking. He blushed; he must have been lost in thought longer than he thought.

America stopped at a pair of double doors and pushed them open, like out of one of those western movies. All eyes were on the taller nation as he exclaimed that the meeting was ready to begin now that he was present. Germany shouted that they shouldn't have to wait for him every conference.

Then the eyes were on him. He tried not to blush under the gazes; he didn't want to ruin the image England had made for the UK.

"Well Iggy? You gonna sit down?" America questioned loudly, sitting next to a nation that looked very similar to America, but no name came to mind, and an empty seat who Wales guessed was England's.

"Amérique, that's not Angleterre," France chuckled and stood up, wrapping an arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders. "Wales how are you? I haven't seen much of you or your brothers lately."

There was a familiar face, Wales brightened slightly, smile on face, "Oh, France! We're okay thanks. Well, I hope so." Wales laughed. He turned to Germany, who was apparently in charge of the meeting, "I'm here on behalf of England. I hope it doesn't cause any problems." He then went back to talking to France, "Scotland and Ireland are looking after him at home."

France grimaced, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Wales only bashfully shrugged.

France laughed, pulling the younger nation over to the empty chair, "Come take a seat then, mon ami, we can start the meeting now."

"Whoa, whoa wait. England has a younger brother?! But he looks just like him." America narrowed his eyes at the 'England look-alike' in confusion.

"I-I'm older than England. He's _my_ younger brother." So England really didn't talk about them. Wales supposed that it was a good thing; at least it wasn't anything bad.

America's jaw dropped, "NO WAY! HAHA!"

Was it really that shocking to be England's brother? Apparently, due to the shocked looks from the American. So he didn't really make a fuss of anything, didn't make himself obvious, sticking to his own country's problems and only talking to his brothers. America couldn't actually believe that England did all the work for the UK, did he? Excluding Ireland, and Scotland too (he really didn't talk to England unless he was 'joking around' with him), he and North helped too. He could definitely understand why North didn't go and help Ireland and Scotland with England, either one of them alone was a handful, all three together was just not worth it.

Wales nodded, sitting down in his brother's seat quickly as he noticed Germany's glare at the two of them. He couldn't ruin this moment for himself. His younger brother needed him to do something and by God, he was going to do it.

* * *

Wales could see why England was stressed all the time. They hardly got anywhere before arguments began. Although he did get at least a page full before America said something awfully stupid and Russia retaliated. Wales was worried that something bad was going to happen, Russia was a scary guy. But he didn't want to judge. He was just glad he could go home now. He'd only just stood up when a crowd formed around him.

"Ciao!" Another loud, high pitched voice greeted him. He turned to see a tanned, auburn haired boy clinging to Germany. He waved cheerily at the blonde. "I'm Italy! Nice to meet you, ve~"

"Oh, i-it's nice to m-meet you too." He was getting nervous again. He always stuttered when he got nervous. He swallowed and composed himself as best as he could. "I'm Wales." He stuck out his hand.

Italy looked at it before grinning widely and jumped towards him, pulling the Welsh into a hug, "You are much nicer than England! Even though you look like him, but you don't look as terrifying. You should come 'round sometime, I can cook you pasta!"

Wales was shocked. He didn't get hugs often. Well, actually never. His brother's weren't very compassionate. He awkwardly put his hands on the Italians back in a loose hug, "O-okay." As soon as they separated, a large, heavy hand placed itself on his head making him hunch over a little.

"Da, but he is still very tiny." The thick Russian accent filled the room.

'_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me_.' Wales repeated the mantra in his head while he turned around to see the bright purple eyes looking down at him. "H-h-hi R-Russia."

"Dude leave him alone, you're freaking him out!" America pulled the hand off Wales.

Wales let out a breath, finally able to breathe again. He saw the glares that the two wear giving each other. "P-please don't fight." He said, bringing the two out of the staring contest. He remembered the fear of being stuck in between the two during the Cold War, just as England was. He spent most of his time getting updates on how the war was going from his younger brother, trying to calm his nerves. "Honestly, it's nice to meet you all." He swallowed again, he'd said he didn't want to judge, "Even you Russia." He gave an unsure smile to the much larger country. He got a child smile in return.

"Are you coming to the next meeting?" A dark haired nation asked, in a monotonous voice. He had dark, dull eyes. It was kinda creepy.

"Uh, I dunno. Depends on whether England is better."

"Well prefer you to that Opium bastard, aru." Another dark haired nation replied, only his hair was longer and in a ponytail.

"Yeah! You're much nicer, dude!" America beamed.

There was a murmur of agreement around the group of nations. Wales felt his face heat up again, but not because of embarrassment, it was anger that turned his cheeks red. How could they talk about England, _his_brother, like that? After all he did for them and they still talk about him like he's nothing! He focused on his colonies more than his actual brothers. Especially America. "SHUT UP!"

They all looked at Wales in shock; Italy flinched back and hid behind Germany. Wales gazed over apologetically, hoping Italy would still be his friend. He looked back at the rest of the group with burning rage in his eyes. "How could you talk about him like that?! Do you even know how upset and depressed he is, do you even talk to him?" He saw America going to speak, but he cut him off, "not argue with him. Or flirt, France. That doesn't help him," France looked down. "I-it's just really hard to get him to open up now, even help him when he's ill. Well, help him at all. He hardly talks to me anymore; I feel he's over working himself. I know he's made some mistakes in the past, but he has changed! England's a good person!" Wales looked down, feeling uncomfortable for his outburst; he didn't really like talking out of turn. Their Mother taught them to be polite and he wanted to live up to that in her memory. "I just don't want him to disappear… " Realising what his said, Wales muttered, "I-I have t-to go now…" Wales had to blink away the tears in his eyes; he's never had anyone to express his feelings to before.

There was an awkward silence and none of the nations had moved out of his way, so he couldn't leave.

"… Pleas-"

"We're sorry Wales." Italy stood next to the blond and held his hand softly, "How about I come with you now? I can make lunch for both of you!"

"H-huh? B-both?" Wales tilted his head at both the statement and the fact Italy was holding his hand. It made him wish he had different, more friendly brothers but he is happy with who he's got. They aren't that bad…

"You and England of course!" Italy gazed dreamily off in the distance, probably thinking about the food, Wales hadn't had Italian food before. A small smile grew on his face as Italy whispered to him, "I can get out of doing training with Germany then."

Wales heard America cough before he turned and left, looking a little pale. "See ya, Wales. I got some cool video games to check out."

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong…" Wales whispered.

"Veh~ I'm sure they'll come around! They like you!" Italy reassured.

The rest of the nations followed America's lead and head home, most muttering among themselves. '_Hopefully they are thinking about what I said_…'

"I see you 'ave the famous UK temper." France smirked at the other blond nation, "Au revoir."

Wales blushed and waved, still holding Italy's hand. Red covered his face as he waved with his other hand, he couldn't look France in the eye. Why wouldn't Italy let go? '_This is embarrassing_.' He turned to see the brunette talking to Germany before the taller blond left and Italy grinned at Wales, pulling him by their joined hands out of the empty meeting room.

Wales pulled out his phone and dialed England's number.

"Ve~ what are you doing?" Wales laughed, "Well I have to make sure my brother is alive for you to make lunch for us."

* * *

**Hope this was okay... Anyway I really like the idea of and Wales being friends. Well _this _Wales, I have two personalities for Wales now XD I find it really cute :3 I think the ending got a little weird though... I was going to make his personality a bit more like Iggy but he ended up too cute and I couldn't make the nations hate Wales. Nope ^_^**

**I'd like some feedback... Please?**

**A/N: I changed a few things. Nothing big, just a couple of corrections. Just hope I got 'em all. XD**


End file.
